


[podfic of] Just Temporary, Ma'am

by Pax



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Without Sound Effects: 32:57, 30.9 MB || With Sound Effects: 36:33, 34.3 MB] Author's Summary: In which Darcy procures a fake boyfriend in order to get Jane off her tits about this "Darcy doesn't have any friends" thing. Which is ridiculous, Darcy has over 300 friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Just Temporary, Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Temporary, Ma'am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231439) by [sutlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutlers/pseuds/sutlers). 



> Darcy and Ab's text message tones are © T-Mobile. Pepper's text message tone is © Apple. Tony's text message tone is © MGM and Warner Bros. Clint Barton's vocal stylings on "Honey Bee" are provided by Mr. Blake Shelton, the vocalist of the song in question. The intro/outro music is "Because It's Not Love (But It's Still A Feeling)" by The Pipettes, which I only know because it was featured in swing-set13's awesome Clint/Darcy fanmix [Four-Color Love Story](http://swing-set13.livejournal.com/110895.html).

**Download:**

Without Sound Effects: [Minus MP3](http://minus.com/m1FTQaYU5/2)  
With Sound Effects: [Minus MP3](http://minus.com/m1FTQaYU5/)


End file.
